


Campanella

by rosebleue



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other, Song fic, campanella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebleue/pseuds/rosebleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic based on the sasakure song for Gumi, Campanella. Internal monologue told from Gumi's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campanella

In that summer day you were holding my hand, sunlight raining on us in between the green leaves, and you told me those green leaves were your favourite colour. You told me about Night on the Intergalactic Railroad and said it was your favourite film, and you told me you were Campanella. I didn’t understand you back then, but you laughed, and I was happy, and the river was singing next to us, and I taught you how to make paper airplanes. I always made the best paper airplanes in our town, didn’t I?

 And now, Campanella, I am here. I am seeing the sunrise on Mars. I am the first one, you know? The first one to accomplish it, and I am here to search for your fish.

 In that summer day you told me that you wanted to see the magical fish that only swam in the Milky Way. And you said to me that you would soon meet it. And I didn’t understand back then, but you laughed, and I was happy, and we threw paper planes to the other side of the river, but yours fell before ever reaching it, and green leaves fell on it as well, and I thought it was getting windy.

 And now I am here, and the planet is not as red as the pictures may make you think. It’s silent, but it’s not scary. Here I am, the youngest engineer that ever graduated from Tokyo University, the youngest Japanese astronaut, always hurrying up to meet Campanella.

 In that summer day you were running ahead of me and I was hurrying, because I am always hurrying, because you are quicker than me, and that was the last time I saw you before the Hospital swallowed you and I had to throw you green paper planes from my window that would never reach the hospital even if I made the best paper planes in our town. My dear, my dearest Campanella.

 And you were gone and I threw paper planes first, knowing they would never reach you, then I modeled real planes, small motors, I was a genius, they said. But the planes I made, the miniature rockets full of messages of love written in green paper never reached you, and I knew it was okay, because you were swimming with the fish in the Milky Way.

 And here I am, hair dyed green as the green leaves in the forest under my helmet, breathing in and out of a breathing apparatus I myself designed, Japan’s national pride, the young engineer with messy coloured hair.            

 And you are not here; from the start I knew I couldn’t reach you with a space rocket, that only means I have to go even further away. But I am smiling and you are laughing, and I know we are swimming under the same stars, and I will hurry to catch you, because you are always too quick, my dear Campanella.


End file.
